


I am groot-an autobiography

by UpsettosLand



Series: My crack dungeon [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, I’m sorry, POV First Person, life story, this is low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsettosLand/pseuds/UpsettosLand
Summary: Groot stunning life written down in a book***Infinity war spoilers***Crack





	I am groot-an autobiography

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot, I am groot. I am groot. I am groot. I am groot.

 

 

**We are groot.**

**Author's Note:**

> I can either keep these work of genius going, write something serious, or do request stories. It’s up to you.


End file.
